


Untitled Fisting Prompt Ficlet

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [50]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: nagron fisting</p><p>I tried…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Fisting Prompt Ficlet

Nasir’s throat is raw with screaming, his sweating body tensed in endless moment with Agron’s big callused hand nearly inside him, poised to enter him fully.

(Agron sits upon edge of their bed, stares first at Nasir’s slackened hole, glistening and dripping with Agron’s fluids, then at his own hand.

Agron seems to digest thought and then discard it in next moment.

But Nasir’s eyes are not fully closed as he lies flexing his sore highs together, holding in fleeting feeling of phantom fullness.

"Agron," he whispers with hoarse throat. "Yes.")

"Let me in," Agron tells him. Drops wet kisses upon Nasir’s chest over his hammering heart. "Breathe, Nasir."

Nasir hears Agron as if through long passageway, slows his short shallow breaths so that sound of drums pounding within his head dulls to faintest roar of blood and then he is stretched beyond imagination, full beyond fiercest pounding of Agron’s big cock, and roar is replaced whistling sound of rapid falling.

"Nasir!" 

Cracking noise of slap to Nasir’s face rocks him away from edge of consciousness. “Agron,” he whispers. Hoarse voice issuing from his throat does not sound like his own. “Yes.


End file.
